Fight Fire With Fire
by Oreos-Cookie Jr
Summary: Sets after epilogue. Katniss and Peeta have two children, Violet and Cinna. Violet soon finds herself falling for Gale Hawthorne's son and Katniss doesn't approve. Secrets, friendship, romance, and betrayal. Will Violet make it out of this mess alive? RR! Or else...
1. No Turning Back

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own The Hunger Games, just my story and OC's.**_

**This story about Peeta and Katniss, their children and so on, after the epilogue. Read/Review =)**

**Hey it's Oreos! This is a remake because the other was a totally ****_Snores Ville._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Make sure to do my poll on my profile page!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: No turning back_**

**_Katniss-_**

My face covered with sweat as I lay on my bed with my son, Cinna, and my daughter, Violet. They had a nightmare, so naturally, they slept with me and Peeta;

I got up and let out a groan.

"I should really consider getting a king size bed." I whispered to myself.

I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at my self in the mirror. The dark circles under my eyes tells me to go back to bed. I walked back to my bed slowly and half-asleep. Since, waking up in the middle of the night is like twilight water it's hard to walk around the house with out a flashlight.

I sighed and found my way to my room. I cuddled in between of Cinna and Violet.

Even though the warmth of them fills me, it feels as cold as snow.

* * *

I woke up half-asleep to the sound of Violet's voice.

"Mother? Mother, wake up. I'm going to be late for school if you don't make me some of your famous breakfast."

I smiled with my eyes still closed.

"Fine. I'll be up in a minute. Just leave." I said, sleepily.

"Ok." She said and left the room.

* * *

**_Peeta-_**

I woke up and saw Cinna on top of me.

"Daddy? Wake up." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Wake up."

I closed my eyes again and Cinna got off of me. I thought he left me in peace when he flicked me on the head. He kept doing that until I opened my eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'll get up. Geezus."

A huge smile appeared on Cinna's face.

"Yay!" He beamed and raced out of my room. I sighed and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

_**Katniss-**_

I got up and saw the bathroom door locked. I waited until Peeta came out.

"What did you had to do that took 10 minutes." I said.

"A shower." Peeta said, casually.

"Oh, really.."

"Yeah. Really."

I came up to him and circled him, getting his scent. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

I put on a playful smile and walked to the bathroom with my arms still crossed.

I brushed my teeth and hair and put on a sunny yellow ruffled shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I decided to let my wavy hair down instead of putting it in a French braid.

I went downstairs to make breakfast.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Violet said.

"Some toast spread with butter and bacon strips with a cup of milk." I said, knowingly.

"Ooh... Sounds and probably taste good."

Peeta and Cinna came down nicely dressed in buttoned-up shirts and dress shoes.

"Hey, Honey. Hey, Cinna." I said.

I kissed them both on the cheek.

Violet got up and dropped her plate in the sink.

"Bye, Mother. Bye, Father." Violet said, sweetly.

She hugged us both and ran out the house, making her blue frilly dress bounce behind her.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

I walked through the school and met my friends Vy **(A/N: This name sounds weird, but I like it, so just deal with it. Pronunciation: Like the letter ****_V_****.)**, Diane, and Katie.

They waved and came over to me as the hallways filled up with other kids. Then Vy asked "Hey have you read the test scores on 74th Hunger Games and the last Quarter Quell? I just hope I just get a straight A+ as usual."

I crossed my fingers as I tried to see my grade from a crowd of people. When the crowd dwindled away, I went up to the front and saw my grade on the bulletin board.

I gasped. Their name, age, date, and score. Violet Mellark, 14, 1/28. I had gotten the most lowest grade in my entire life. _If mother found out, I will be grounded for life and I have to study all the time with her watching me. Ugh._ I thought.

The school bell rang and everyone ran to their classes so they wont be late.

When I heard the second period bell rang out through the school, I walked out of the girls bathroom and to my locker to get my stuff and go the next boring class. When I walked down the hall, my friends spotted me and waved. I saw them, turned around and walked faster.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Diane. "Hey, you're going too fast! Slow down!"

I couldn't help but stopped walking and turned around to see my friends out of breath, trying to reach me. When they caught up to me, we all walked together.

Diane said, "Hey, what wrong?" She continued. "I know when you're distracted and you're mindlessly focused on something."

I sighed "Ok... You caught me red handed."

Vy said secondly "Thought so, so what did you get for our Social Studies test."

"A damn D." I replied, angrily.

"Gosh, Violet. Don't be so hard on yourself." Katie said. "I mean, I know you study just maybe don't study _so_ much. You'll tire yourself out."

_Yeah, Maybe she's right_ I thought.

"I know, but I just hope my mother doesn't find out." I said and shivered.

* * *

_**Katniss-**_

I decided to start cooking dinner. I started by cutting some carrots.

I looked up at the clock. Around what? Probably 4. I wasn't really paying attention was I was cutting carrots so I had a cut on my finger. I gaped at it. Pain quickly shot through me.

"Oh my god, that stings!" I said holding my finger.

I went to the sink and washed out the blood on my finger. I wrapped it up with a bandage.

I went back to cooking 10 minutes later. I saw Violet coming home and waved. She waved back and her head facing the ground.

I saw her walk up to her room and rush up the stairs.

_Weird_ I thought.

Usually would say Hi at least.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

I ran up the stairs without saying Hi.

I went into the study room and did my homework quickly. I saw mother coming up the stair and ran in the bathroom.

* * *

"Violet!?" My mother yelled.

I bit my nails but at the same time pacing back and forth on what to do when mother finds out that I got a bad score on the hunger games test. I sighed in awe. I walked out of the bathroom very slowly closing the bathroom door.

I sucked my breath in and walked out brave. I felt my feet stomp on the floor. Real hard. I was in front of the door way. I said shaky "Yes.." my voice trailed off.

My mother cleared her throat "While I just remembered that I left the dust pan here. I saw something dropped on the floor. I picked it up and saw _your_ test score." She exhaled and shook her head.

"But-" I tried to say.

"No buts. I taught you everything I know. You are going to stay in your room until-until I think of what to do with you!" Her voice rose.

I felt my face burning with anger and yelled "You can't tell me what to do! Only I decided what I can do. So what if I failed _one_ test?!"

I started to do silent screaming and beat the stuffing out of my pillows.

I wish Uncle Gale was here. When I'm this angry only Uncle Gale would cheer me up. Then I did what he told what to do in this kind of situation.

"Breath...Just breath, Violet." I said calmly to myself.

* * *

**This is my first chapter/story. I hoped it was to the best of my abilities! Please Review! ;P**


	2. Walking Away

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, just my story and OC's. _****I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while and the chapter is ****_really_**** short but I promise to do a long next time. It's been a lot of school work and homework, so please excuse me. And sorry for the next chapter, which will probably take a really long time to make****_._**

**_Hey Oreos again! This chapter is also a remake._**

**_So ENJOY!_**

**__****_Make sure to do my poll on my profile page!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Walking Away**_

_**Katniss-**_

Did I really sound that harsh? I mean, I did teach all I knew. Did I make her over study?

I groaned. I hate it when I second-guess myself. I put the broom in the closet and went inside. I locked the closet door. I opened a small chest that was secretly hidden under a dozen of blankets and pillows. I took out old photos of me, and my family. Certificates, Bead-made jewelry from Violet, drawings from Cinna, and Father's journal.

I took out the journal. I skim and scan until I stop at Peeta's drawings.

_I must be near_ I thought.

I skim and scan some more and stopped at hunting and gathering. My father's writing send chills through my spine. Longing for the day, he'll be at my side instead of being a dead hero.

I decided to get out of the closet and go hunt in the woods. I cleaned up the kitchen and decide tonight's dinner is my treat. I grabbed my leather jacket and bow and arrow and got out of the house I braided my hair so it wouldn't get in the way.

I walked carefully.

I picked up some leaves and crunched them in my hands . I blew them away. I spotted a deer I hid behind a tree and retrieved an arrow. I paused for a moment to wait for any disturbances. Then I let go.

_Yes, right in the eye_ I thought.

I ran quickly and quietly to the deer and dragged it home.

* * *

**_Violet-_**

I should go apologize. I came out of my bedroom and found father in the study room reading.

"Father?" I said.

He put his book down and smile.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Where's mother? I want to apologize to her."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't your mother apologize?"

"I don't know. We should both apologize then."

"That's my little girl. Always choosing the right thing."

"Father.."

"Sorry."

"Well, Could you at least tell me where mother is?"

"Let me at least tell you this. I wouldn't want to go in the woods if I were you."

"Great, _real_ great."

* * *

_**Katniss-**_

I left the deer in the back yard shed where I could skin it. I walked in the kitchen and washed my hands in the kitchen sink. I saw Violet and turned.

"Yes?" I said, absentmindedly.

"Um, I just wanted to say sorry. I'm sorry I failed the test and let you down. I'm _really_ sorry." Violet said sweetly.

"It's okay. I should say sorry too. I mean, I might've pressured you. A lot.."

"You tell me."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Well, let see. A week ago, when I say something wrong about the hunger games, you would tell me the right answer and make me write it down in cursive."

"Hey that actually benefit on English and History."

"I'm not done. May I continue?"

"Fine."

"Then on Tuesday, in my textbook every time we pass a question you would make say it repeatedly by restating the question."

"Hum...I guess that one a hard one."

"Ha! That's not even all of it."

"Ok, I get it. You proved you point. All I'm trying to say is if you accept my apology."

"Hmm...let's see. Of course I do!"

I smiled.

"Ok get ready for dinner." I said.

"Sure, mom." Violet said and hugged me.

She let go and walked away.

I went to the backyard shed to skin some deer.

_I just know someday this family will go down hill. I could feel it_ I thought.

I frowned at the thought of it.

* * *

**So, how was that? Review, please?**


	3. Reunion

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, just my story and OC's. _****Sorry I took so long. My cousin(AznInvasionPersuasion) wrote some POV's in this chapter. Long one for you lucky, people.**

****Just cleared out the mistakes, enjoy!****

******_Make sure to do my poll on my profile page!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Reunion**_

_**Violet-**_

I was sitting at the dining table and ate my beef stew. The only thing I heard is silence and the clanking of the spoons against the soup bowls.

I finished first and dropped my bowl off by the sink.

Mother left but without standing by the sink. This was unusual because she usually stands near the sink and make sure we ate all of our food and washed them. So I guess I'm doing them tonight.

I finished rinsing the dishes and went to bed.

I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned and my body ached and chilled with worries. I opened my eyes most of the night. I looked at my clock, 'bout 1:30 in the morning. I stayed up longer staring at my bedroom ceiling. Then I heard creaking noises.

I listened and followed. I crept through the kitchen and quickly through the door out of my house. I glimpsed back at my house.

The buzzing of the silent alarm ringed through my ears. Suddenly, my sense got sharper that I can hear the wind, and see up to about 20 feet.

I saw movement and the bush rustled. I followed it into the woods in front of our house.

I hid behind the nearest tree so the thing I was following didn't see me. I gasped. Then when I squinted, I saw mother with a man with a little taller than her.

They were talking. I squinted a little more to see who the man was. The man looked so familiar.

Who was he?

* * *

**_Katniss-_**

I woke up suddenly. The sound of humming mocking jays was enough to make everyone have a migraine.

But they sang so sweetly, it was appealing to my ears. Peeta was sleeping soundlessly too.

I shook him. "Peeta," I coaxed. "Wake up." Suddenly he raised up . His blue eyes filled with that cloudy fear that I once saw twenty years ago. "Is there anything wrong?" I ask him. He shook his head.

"No, just a nightmare. Why did you wake up so early in the morning?" I said. "Um, I saw Violet when I was talking Gale." His blue eyes narrowed. "Why were you with Gale?"

"We were just talking." I reassure.

Peeta relaxes and leans back in the bed."Oh, good. I was about to be-" He starts but I interrupted with a slight tease. "Jealous?"He rolls his eyes at me. "No, just concerned.""Or worried you might lose me to Gale." I add chirpily."Why so cheery in the morning?"

Peeta looks at time, _I _roll my eyes and hit his chest. "C'mon, get up. You know Cinna and Violet are going to be up any minute."

He gets up and kisses me. Just once and he leaves for the bathroom. I get up and just change into dark-colored pants, a white blouse, and my father's leather jacket. I pull on my leather boots on and look at myself in the mirror.

One last time. Peeta comes outs and says with his usual, cheery voice. As he's the cheery one. "Going out hunting?" I braid my black hair and look deep into my gray eyes.

I nod and he gives me a hug good-bye. "I'm going to the bakery, checking up on things and then heading to the studio. See you soon.""See you soon."

I say as he leaves for the bakery. I head down the stairs and see Violet adjusting her floral print dress. "Violet, you should be getting to school by now."

She stops, obviously startled by my words and sudden appearance but then says in a sweet voice. "Just fixing my dress. Bye."

She leaves almost as quick as Peeta. Why is everyone leaving so soon? Cinna woke up. His gray eyes weary and tired. "Where's Daddy?""Off to the bakery. Would you like to see him?" I asked.

He says with a bright voice. "Daddy's Studio!" At Peeta's studio, he teaches the fine art of painting, sculpting, and camouflage.

"Well, let's get you dressed." I make him wear a white shirt and jeans. I give him black leather shoes and fix him breakfast.

Cereal with apple slices. After eating and washing dishes, we make a walk all the way to the town square. Peeta's bakery is a bakery, but he doesn't really work there. Well he does, but he more often does the cakes then working at the studio because he's looking at a blank piece of white paper, thinking by the way his serious demeanor is.

"Hello, Peeta. Cinna wanted to see you." I say, startling him as well.

Cinna drops the white paper as Cinna tackles him, wrestling him to the ground. He turns to me, as I inched a smile.

"Too much sugar in that cereal you ate this morning?" Cinna shook his head, standing up.

"Paint!" Cinna said eagerly.

"You want to paint?" Peeta asks.

I say to the both of them, "Well, it both looks like you don't need me. Bye Cinna, bye Peeta." I kissed Cinna and Peeta on the cheek.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

I walked to school silently. I slipped into class and sit in my assigned seat.

When the class got silenced, Mrs. Berry introduced a kid. "Good morning class. Today I would like to introduced Margaret. She just transferred to our school from School #33. Say Hello."

The whole class screamed "HELLO!" Margaret said, "Just call me Maggie." Then Mrs Berry continued.

"Well I think you.. could... sit next to Violet!" Maggie took her seat and Mrs. Berry continued with our Social Studies lesson.

I looked at Maggie sideways. She has straight-not a single split end or wispy-strawberry blond hair and looked punk. Not like goth punk but she had light purple highlights, combat boots, black leather jacket, ripped blue jeans, and a white Aero plain shirt. We don't wear those type of clothes during these days because of the new fashion. The clothes that she was wearing is old school pretty much. When class was over, I zipped right out the door.

Something-no, _someone_ stopped me.

Maggie. "Hey. I know we just met now but ...Can I show you something?" I turned and smiled.

I looked at her for while and finally nodded. She dragged me the minute I said yes. I could barely keep up with her but I managed not to fall on my face. Maggie stopped and turned to face straight in front of me.

Then she said,"Close your eyes. I don't want you to see it. Yet." I did as she said and Maggie dragged me carefully and put my hand up to something rough. "Now open your eyes."

The sunlight beamed perfectly around the small house but one problem. It's a _tree_ climbed up the ladder hidden in a hollow tree right next to the tree house.

Then I said, " Wow. Your parents must have done the place good." Her beautiful smile turned into a frown.

"My parents died in a nuclear explosion. They were scientist and accidentally tipped over a chemical reaction on a nuclear plant." I said, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn- " Maggie butted in, "It's okay. Actually. It feels nice to live on my own."

We walked in and sat in a red-velvet chair. "Where did you get all the money from to buy all of this cool stuff?"

She hesitated but then said "I got it from my great-grandparents on my mom's side, so they're maternal. We don't get along so well so before my mom died she said to give enough money to me to spend my life as normally as possible. They said they promised. But they don't want to do anything with me in their house so that's how I ended up living here."

I looked around, _Wow they must have payed her a lot._ "Well It was nice meeting you. I have to get home now. My mother must be worried." I looked back and waved. Maggie waved back and I climbed down the tree.

* * *

**_Peeta-_**

Hours past, as I worked on my painting.

Cinna got bored playing with his little game boy and asked "Daddy? Can I paint?". I laughed and nodded.I started getting out the paint and mixing and stirring the water and paint together so the my little Cinna could paint. I gave Cinna 2 paint brushes and the colors of the rainbow.

"I paint a surprise for Daddy. No look." Cinna said.

"OK. I'll close my eyes." I said.

I heard him giggle. I peeked a little and saw him swishing the 2 brushes up and down furiously with all the colors I lied out.

"OK. Open eyes." I did and looked at the at the painting.

It was slashed with every color like popping water balloons with pointy darts but with paint not water.

I said slowly"Well... It's really colorful." I looked at the clock. A quarter after four o'clock. Katniss walked into the room and stared at the painting "Jeezus, Christ! Looks like a rainbow unicorn just puked on it." Cinna started pouting. Katniss to regret what she said and tried to sooth Cinna.

Katniss said "You see that's mean it has lots of colors and it's pretty that way."

Cinna looked up and hugged Katniss meaning "I forgive you". We had our good byes and hugs and kisses and they went home.

* * *

**_Katniss-_**

We walked home and sat down at the kitchen table and ate dinner. I ate left overs and Cinna ate baby carrots dipped in blue cheese with an apple juice box. Violet came home. Late.

"Hey. Why are you home at this hour of the day?" 6:00pm showed on the clock.

Violet's eyes darted around the room and then she said "A friend's house." **(A/N: This is AznInvasionPersuasion, taking over now.)**

I frowned at her, wondering why Violet seemed so jumpy and nervous.

"Who?" I asked.

"Who what?" she replied, asking faster.

"Who's the friend when you went to their house?" I say, looking straight into her blue eyes.

"Um, this new girl. Name's Maggie. Bye!" she zipped up the stairs and to her room.

I watched Cinna take a piece of blue chalk, drawing a jagged line over the black board, in a circular way, Then I realized he made a not-exactly circular circle.

"Um, Cinna, Daddy's upstairs, and he's got your bath ready. Why don't you go upstairs?" He grins at me toothily and jumps up the stairs.

I walk to the study, the room I avoided most, the one where President Snow had threatened me when I was seventeen.

I catch my breath as I saw me in the mirror.

The girl who was on fire.

I stared at the image of me, the ever-increasing accuracy.

I could see the clouded, tortured look I have in my gray eyes and sense the pain beneath it. A whole lot worse inside than outside.

"Katniss, Gale is here." I turn to see Peeta, his blue eyes still promising love and compassion.

I walk out, not talking. When I open the door, I see Gale and a woman I do not recognize. and two children, about Violet and Cinna's age.

"Hey, Catnip."

Catnip, a name not even I have remembered.

"Hey, Gale. Who's this?" I look straight to the woman and realize who this is.

"Oh good god, is this you Madge?" I say, eyes wide. Gale silently nods and Madge smiled at me.

"The one and only. We're visiting District Twelve, and we wanted to have dinner here. For a reunion?" Madge asked, her voice cautious.

I smiled slyly. "Course you can. We should, ah, catch up on things. But first of all-" I looked down directly at the kids. "I need to know the name of your children."

There were two children. A boy and a girl. The boy, fourteen like Violet, had blond hair and gray eyes. The girl had dark hair and blue eyes. The girl seemed to be five, like Cinna.

Gale said. "This boy here is Jason and that girl is Willow." Willow? Like the willow tree? I look to Willow, her blue eyes are like Prim. Except for her dark hair, she looks exactly like Prim. Demeanor and all.

Jason shook my hand and Willow clung to mine. I imagined Prim(or Rue) here and immediately, a spring or happiness/longing/and sadness hits me.

I shook Willow's hand free and said. "I'm Katniss. Call me Aunt Katniss or something."

* * *

_**Violet-**_

I sighed. If I seemed nervous earlier, it's because my mother tended to get overprotective over new people.

I heard my mother yell, "Children! In the kitchen, immediately."

I walk down, silently and expression less.

I saw a boy my age, with cute shaggy blond hair and curious gray eyes.

Dad made us all sit and prepared dinner.

Even though Mother and Cinna ate already, they're going to eat again to be friendly.

I kept thinking about that blond haired boy when I heard Uncle Gale say his name was Jason.

Jason? What a splendid name.

The little girl, Willow was looking back and forth, and staring at Cinna.

After dinner, everyone sits in the den and talks. Soon, the night is filled with laughter.

But I sit quietly in my room, wanting to stay away from everyone.

"Hey, can I come in?" I heard someone say. I sigh. "Come in."

I see _him _come in. Jason Hawthorne.

He sat on my bed and said. "I believe we never met. What's your name?"

"I know yours is Jason, so I'll tell you mine. Violet."

* * *

**_Jason_**-

I smiled when I heard that name though. It matched her with her dark hair and cool blue eyes, nothing would've fit her more.

Violet said, "Um, Jason, you're drifting..."

Oh god, I was fascinated by her beauty, I was almost caught red-handed staring at her.**(A/N: hey Oreos-Cookies Jr here, taking over again.)**

I blinked and said "Uh? I mean, sorry."

Violet giggled. Was that a good sign? I smiled. She stopped giggling and cleared her throat.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

Was it the way Jason smiled or when when doesn't realizes a funny moment That made me had a tingling feeling?

_Whatever it was, one thing I know is that I have a crush on Jason. _**(A/N:** **Violet is 14 years old, just saying.)**

* * *

**So... What did you think about the romance between Violet and Jason? Was it interesting? Please review!**


	4. More Secrets

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I only own my story and OC's.**_

_********__Make sure to do my poll on my profile page!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: More Secrets**_

_**Violet-**_

I flopped onto my bed, smiling like an idiot."Eeeeeeeeeee!" I squealed.

I heard the dishes crashing on the floor. I covered my mouth with hands and bit my lips.

"Honey, are you okay?" My mother said from the kitchen. My hands slid off of my mouth then I answered my mother.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just a new boy band on the Internet." I lied.

"Um, ok. Just don't EVER do that again. You scared me half to death." said my mother.

"Ok." I said.

Then I thought about earlier that night. I giggled.

_That was the best night of my_ life, I thought.

* * *

***Last night***

I laughed and Jason laughed. We talked and talked and talked all night. We talked about almost everything in our lives. Then I accidentally knocked over my iPod Touch. We both grabbed it at the same time.

Our hands met and our eyes locked on each other.

We stayed like that until Uncle Gale Said "Time to go home."

Jason stood up and said "Well, see you later."

Jason walked to my door and twisted the doorknob but then I said "Wait!"

He turned around. I walked up to him and I went on my tippy toe and kissed him on the cheek. He turned red but then looked and said his final goodbye and closed the door behind quietly.

* * *

_**Jason-**_

I opened my and laid on my bed. Wow, last was great.

She even kissed me! On the cheek, but still... I sat up straighter and sighed in relief. She likes me. I took a quick shower and went to sleep.

I can't wait for school tomorrow.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

I woke up the next morning, stiff to the bone. I also woke up _very _early.

I yawned and got up. I brushed, flossed, and rinsed my teeth and mouth. I opened my closet door. _Hmm...What to wear, what to wear? _I thought.

I gasped. "I know!" I yelled. I clasped my hands over my mouth. Fast.

I'm not suppose to talk or yell loud. I'm the only one awake.

I heard foot steps. I turned around making my messing bundle of hair whipping my face. Cinna. I ran up to him squatted down.

"Hey, little bro. Why won't you go back to sleep and say this never happened? Because you know why I'm up this early?" I said to him quietly.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Well let's say, I dressing for a _special occasion_." I reassured him.

His little eyes brightened and Cinna giggled meaning _I won't tell anyone_. He tipped-toed away quietly to his room.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I looked at my drabby PJ's. A grey t-shirt, and red plaid pants. I changed into a willow white ruffled V-neck and dark skinny jeans with royal purple ballet flats.

* * *

_**Katniss-**_

I may be old, but I still have perfect hearing thanks to the Capitol.

I heard very, very light steps. I woke up to an enchanting singing that when I close my eyes it sounds like father. Before...Before the mine explosion.

I woke up and swiftly-but quietly- walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I was hidden behind the nearest thing I saw was able to cover my whole body and be able to spy on Violet. There was something different about Violet.

**1:** She's dressed just like a _teenager_. Usually she dresses in fluffy dress that are knee high but know she's dressed in a willow white ruffled V-neck and dark skinny jeans with royal purple ballet flats.

**2:** The French braid. It makes Violet look taller and she usually only wears the two braids.

**3:** She's happier. Like foolishly happy.

**4:** She's singing. I never EVER heard her sing. Its not a bad thing but it sound so nice. Just like my father...

**5:** That little hint of make-up lingering on her lips. I remembered that make-up kit I gave her last Christmas. She was wearing the cherry red lip gloss. Violet's eyes were lined with a bit of black eyeliner, making her normal blue eyes seem electric. She must have the skills of a stylist and Peeta's artistic hands. She reminds me of Cinna(my stylist, not my son!) for some reason, her simple but beautiful looks, improved but not overly extravagant unlike the old Capitol people who took surgeries to look young and thin.

**(A/N: This is AznInvasionPersuasion, since my cousin here is busy, she said I'm her partner on this and all that. I have lots of I have some stories and please review for her!)**

**6: **She woke up at least six in the morning, almost at sunrise if an hour earlier.

But I don't understand. Violet loves to sleep, her room was especially decorated to look like the night sky and her bed was uber-comfortable and warm. I didn't know why she was dressed so like a teen unless-

It hit me, and I knew what happened.

I think Violet has a special occasion coming up.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

I slung over my one strap bag over my shoulder, it was the type of bag that resembled a messenger bag. It was a violet purple color.

I stared into the mirror, my mint tic tac still melting in my mouth. My teeth was brilliant white and I smelled of lavender, or so my dad tells me after every time I finish from a shower. My black hair was French braided and my olive skin seemed more like soft moonlit ivory.

I opened the door when I heard, "Stop right there, Violet."

I turned slowly, Mom standing in her night-clothes.

"I sometimes hate that Capitol ear of yours." I admitted hastily.

Mom grinned at me then her expression turned serious. "Why are you out and about so early in the morning? And where do you think you're off to?"

"Which question should I answer first?" I ask nervously.

"Both." replied my mother in a monotone voice.

"I'm up so early because I felt like waking up to the song of mockingjays and I'm heading toward school. I made my bed, took a shower, ate breakfast, and cleaned up." I said, rushed.

My mother frowned and then crossed her arms, "Hmm. Fine, I suppose you can go to school early. But why do you want to go to school so early, answer me honestly or suffer the consequences."

I gulped. When my mother got serious like this, I began to fear that she had a secret dark side or something.

"Because I want to see my friends before first period." I admitted, what I said was not a lie nor the whole truth, but partial.

"Fine, off you go. Do me a favor, Violet, and pick up Cinna when school finishes, okay?" said my mother in her voice that meant whatever she had said was never a question, but a command. Meanwhile, I thought, _Damn! Why, mother?_

I smiled to her and said, "Course. Bye!"

* * *

I was soon at school, fiddling with the combination at my locker.

Soon, a pair of warm hands covered my eyes and I froze, my body still.

"Guess who?" said a teasing slash familiar voice.

"Jason Hawthorne!" I said smugly, removing his hands.

I turned to face him and Jason frowned.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Easy, you didn't disguise your voice." I said and beamed smugly.

He pouted and picked up my messenger bag. I snatched my bag, mouthed a thanks, and took out some books while tossing some in my locker, not really caring where it landed. I said to Jason, "Why are you here? And how did you find me?"

"Easy, black braid. You look nice today. Like, _really _nice today." He laughed nervously. "And I'm here because my parents transferred me here for school. I'm staying for a couple months in District Twelve." I squealed.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"No lie?"

Again, he nodded.

"For real?"

Impatiently, he nodded.

"Yay!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and he encased me in his.

I sniffed him and he smelled like sweet bubble smelling shampoo, like he was freshly washed from his shower.

"You _smell _nice today, Jason." I laughed while he frowned, so it seemed like my head was on his chest.

"Whoa, Violet, since when did you get a boyfriend?" I heard a familiar female voice said and gasped.

I turned and saw Maggie, smirking.

I slammed my locker while awkwardly pulling myself away from the sweet hug.

"Nothing, just hugging my friend. Jason, Maggie. Maggie, meet Jason." I said and they shook hands.

"If he isn't your boyfriend, can I have him?" joked Maggie while I blushed. "Maggie!"

Then, finally she bursted out laughing. "Sorry, it's so funny. I bet you already taken him. Hey, Jason."

"Sup." said Jason, looking over to me with his inquisitive gray eyes.

"So, Violet, don't we have homeroom to go to?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, well, I wanna walk Jason to the office to get his class schedule." I said, somewhat shyly.

"Um, ok. By the way, you look pretty. Jason-" Maggie's face took a dive to the dark side. "You better not hurt Violet, or I'll hunt you down to the end of the earth and we will fight to the death, me winning. Then I raise you from the dead and kill you all over again." Jason's face paled while I stumbled out my horrified silence.

"Maggie!" I complained and she laughed.

"Later, Violet. Bye, lover-boy!" She called. Then mischievously she added in a sing-song voice, "See you guys later!" She smirked at us as she walked to homeroom.

"Let's go," I said, my face still red.

"Hey, Violet, do you mind if I hang out with you at lunch today? Since I'm new and everything." asked a shy Jason, his cute face turning insecure.

"Course you can, Jason." I said. We walked slowly to the office to retrieve his things.

There, Jason received the school book, his schedule, two sets of gym clothes, and a map of the school.

"My schedule says my locker is 3905. There it is." he pointed to his locker and slowly got out with his combination.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for homeroom." I complained.

"Wait, wait." He did every thing so _slow!_

I heard the bell ring for first period and I said, mock-complaining. "Great, now we're late."

"Hey, that rhymed!" said an enthusiastic Jason.

I rolled my eyes as we sit in his first period. Again, our teacher introduced him to the class. Our class practically enjoyed Jason, even though they never really knew him.

The girls opened their eyes in interest when they saw him but glared at me when they saw him sit next to me. I smirked, saying on my face: _Take that, bitches!_

* * *

_**Maggie-**_

**(A/N: Oreos-Cookie Jr. taking over again.) (A/N: JK! This is still Azn!)**

I laughed as I watched the two love birds walk down the hall, and I watched Violet smirking in class when Jason sat by her when he could of sat any where.

I leaned back in my chair, letting the cool misty air rain down on my pale skin. I twisted in my seat, determined not to let anyone read my thoughts.

I decided to write a letter to my dead parents, as sad as it is.

I write to them as I was talking, and I burn it to let them read it.

My secret was I came from District Thirteen, my real home.

If I told anyone that, they'll think I'm was crazy or something.

I slipped further into my red leather jacket, wanted to keep the cold air out of my body.

After school, I ran all the way to the tree house.

No one knew where I lived, except Violet. I trusted her most because she was the daughter of Katniss Everdeen I mean, Mellark.

I crawled on to my bed, wanting to forever lie there when I remembered my homework.

Groaning, I got up and did my homework.

During that, I had a suspicion my big secret would come out.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

It was five minutes before dismissal. I was talking with Vy, Diane, and Katie.

I guess I should tell you what they look like.

Vy had dark brown hair in long wavy hair and serious hazel eyes. Vy often was the smartest and most collected and level headed of the group. Her last name was Smith. Vy often kept to herself and was really serious and was a major book-worm.

Diane Vouge was the spunky, confident one. She often never listened to anyone and often really sassy and sarcastic. Her hair was black and straight, usually in a pony tail and had hazel-green eyes that rolled themselves a lot. But again, she was sensitive on the inside a bit.

Katie Adams was the major girly girl who knew the freshest tid-bit of gossip, she wore make-up every day, and her image was her lifeline of popularity. She had reddish brown hair kept in a fancy knot with piercing green eyes. Katie often _wasn't_ the smartest girl out there, but she was the type of person where other girls would envy and boys would fawn over her, daily.

And me?

I was the leader, I guess.

However, before I could do much, Jason said. "Surprise!"

"Aah!" I screamed and punched his shoulder, hard.

"Ow!" he complained, rubbing his arm. "I guess I shouldn't surprise you like that."

"No, you shouldn't." I said.

My friends stared at Jason until I slapped my forehead.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid. Jason, these guys are my friends." I said sheepishly. "Vy Smith there with the book. Diane Vouge with the bloodred earrings. And lastly, Katie Adams with the fancy knot in her hair."

They introduced themselves while I said, "And guys, this is Jason Hawthorne."

Diane nudged me not-so-gently and whispered, "Hey, is Jason your boyfriend?"

"No!" I whispered to her a little too loudly and everyone stared.

"No," I said again, more nervous. "I can't have a sleepover this weekend, ha-ha-ha..."

Diane gave me her well-known infamous eye roll, "Nice going, Violet."

"Whatever!" I mumbled.

"Anyway, gotta go! Gotta pick up my little bro!" I said nervously and zipped out the door.

"Hey, wait!" I stopped, hearing that. Jason catched up, panting. "You walk fast. How about you and me pick up our little siblings?"

"Oh-ok." I stumbled through my words and we walk silently to Cinna and Willow's pre-k class.

Cinna jumped at my sight. "Vi-letta!" he screamed.

"Please, just be quiet." I begged mentally.

Since he's only five, he can't really pronounce my name right, so he either calls me Vi or Vi-letta.

Willow on the other hand can speak very well. "Cinna, want to walk together?"

"No!" he said rudely that I scolded. "Cinna, that's mean! Willow, of course you can walk with us."

As we trudged on home, Jason looked to me and said. "I wonder what's with Cinna."

"You and me both." I said, slightly irritated.

I pursed my lips and will myself silent. At my house, Uncle Gale said, "But I can't stay here long. I have to be in District Two again."

I froze, not knowing what to do, I leaned in and tried to hear what they're saying.

My mother said, "Well, Gale, I can't just go."

"Well, let Jason and Willow stay here for the next three months. Just for the months, then we'll go." Uncle Gale said.

"Fine, but Jason stays on his best behavior or he goes back to Two. Willow won't be a problem." My mother said, chopping up vegetables.

I smoothed my shirt and walked in, smiling. Jason, Cinna, and Willow behind us.

"Hello, Mother. Uncle Gale. School was as usual, although Cinna was quite rude." I turned over to give him a dirty look, while he attempted to screw-face me, and it didn't work.

Mother walked to Cinna and said, "Go to your room. Now, Cinna. Before I lose my patience."

He, upset that he had been caught and sent to his room, stomped and angrily walked to his room.

Mother sighed, pouring hot tea and freshly baked cookies. On it was a pretty picture of a flower that I instantly knew that my father made.

Uncle Gale said, "All three of you, better get cozy on that couch while you're here."

All of us sat down, our bags from school on the hanger.

"Listen, Jason, me and Mom gotta be back in Two, kay? Since you like Twelve so much, we decided to let you stay here. You will be expected to abide by Aunt Katniss's rules and have good grades. If you're lucky, you might even get to go hunting. But for now, stay and act like normal. You will learn many things over here that I learned and you might even find yourself a special little lady." Jason blushed at his father's words, little did I know that the special little lady was going to be _me._

My mother poured some tea and took over from there. "I will teach both of you how to hunt, in mean time, Jason will be staying in the room across from Violet. I have perfect hearing just in case, either one of you or both decides to do something foolish. Willow will be doing the same thing, right across the room. Your father put all your school supplies and clothes in your rooms and Uncle Peeta will show them to you. Now, you might as well get comfy for the time-being. Your father will be off to Thirteen while your mother will in Two, securing your home."

"Why are we staying, Dad?" asked Jason. Then, I got scared because that made him sounded as if he didn't want to stay. I thought he didn't want to leave.

"Well, some complications are being made because someone is targeting me and your Mom, so just stay here with Aunt Katniss. Stay strong, Jason. Things will eventually balance out." At Uncle Gale's words, he stood up, he quickly hugged his daughter then hesitantly hugged Jason and left, saying only, "See you soon."

* * *

_**Jason-**_

I can't believe that Father left. Soon, Willow's face was streaked with tears when Aunt Katniss explained to her why he had to leave and she bawled. She cried and screamed her head off but Aunt Katniss scooped her up and walked to her room. Not even Mother was here to say good bye.

Violet looked at me, her pretty electric blue eyes stood out more than ever. "Come on, we gotta get to your room and unpack."

She dragged me upstairs and we walked into my room.

It was decorated beautifully, sky blue paint with puffy clouds. Summer air coming through the window and the sun(the ceiling light) beamed down on me. I smelled the room, it smelled of fresh flowers and autumn leaves. The walls were sky blue too, decorated with stencil trees and flowers. Along the bottom walls, were green grass. The floor was half tile and half carpet. The carpet was light green, so soft as grass. The tiles were blue-green onyx tiles, glowing in the summer light, like a pond or something.

**(A/N: So sorry I was really really really really busy. I, Oreos-Cookie Jr., am now officially taking over.)**

I turned around and saw violet still there. _Here's my chance_ I thought.

"Violet?" I said looking up with the lighting just at my eyes.

She smiled. My stomach did a somersault. I gulped.

"Hum? So what do you what to say?" She asked innocently.

She tilted her head. Rubbed the back of my neck and started talking.

" I know we just met but I l-"

* * *

**ohhh, what a bummer! It's a cliffhanger. If you want to find out what Jason would say, Read my next chapter! Please review! :)**


	5. Confessed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I only own my story and OC's. **_**Hey I gonna do half of it because my cousin, Azn, wanted to write some POV's in this chapter. Also I like to thank george and Katniss17 for reviewing!**

**_Make sure to do my poll on my profile page!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Confessed**_

_**Jason-**_

She tilted her head. Rubbed the back of my neck and started talking.

"I know we just met but I l-l-love your lip gloss!" I said.

Then I laughed nervously. She raised an eyebrow.

"Um...Thanks for the advice." She said slowly. She laughed and left the room.

"That was real smooth, Jason." I said to myself.

I probably looked like an idiot. I sighed and unpacked my stuff. I hope mom and dad are okay, because the last time we moved to a friend's house, well... let's just say we had a nice talk with the police.

* * *

**_Violet-_**

**(A/N: Azn here!)**

I exhaled and thought that the conversation was just_ so_ awkward.

I didn't notice where I was going so I ended up bumping into my mother.

I said, "Sorry!" and moved on. I trailed slowly on the floor and thought how one day of makeup lead to having Jason stay at my house for the next couple or so months.

I pursed my lips when I realized I was scowling and my father grinned at me.

"Except your blue eyes, you would've looked exactly like your mother." he said and I let out a small smile.

I walked outside and stared at the clouds. I walked under the willow tree my mother planted and laid down on the swing under it, I turned my head and saw the evening primroses planted by the house. It reminds me of Aunt Prim, even though I have never met her...

I eventually see the sun set, the picturesque sky and willow tree makes me feel sleepy.

"Hey, wake up." I heard someone say and I turn to see Jason. His blond hair is like a halo of gold where mine is a nest of charcoal. His expression is slightly wistful and dreamy.

"Um, help me get up." I say and he helps me up. I want to know what his hands feel like, his hand feels strong and steady, the smooth feeling of his warm skin, the soft scent of aftershave.

"Are you wearing aftershave?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fourteen..."

"Right, right of course. Why did you wake me up?" I complain.

"Your mom told me to wake you up because of dinner." Jason said, walking next to me.

My father stood at the kitchen, stirring at making squirrel meat with potatoes, mushrooms, carrots, beans, and sweet potatoes.

"Squirrel meat! My favorite!" I exclaim, clasping my hands together.

Jason frowned, "Squirrel meat?"

"Yeah, my mother hunts y'know. She hunts eggs, birds, deer, some squirrel, and rabbit." I say. I have been eating them since I had teeth.

I grinned, my father also likes making cheese buns and good, hearty bread with raisins and nuts.

My mother is particularly fond of cheese buns.

I was surprised that even Father made garlic bread with garlic sauce.

I dip them in a bit and chew them. It tastes wonderfully.

My mother and father likes drinking wine with some spoonfuls of honey. While me, Cinna, Jason, and Willow either have milk or tea...

I eat and then sit on my desk in my room, doing my homework.

"Hey." Jason said, entering my room.

"Hi." I said, mumbled.

I sat on my bed while Jason and I did homework.

Silently, I've come to wondered how I begin to like Jason Hawthorne.

* * *

_**Katniss-**_

**(A/N: This is Oreos-Cookie Jr, taking the spotlight!)**

**(Azn: Bitch, please!)**

**(Oreos: ****_My _****story.)**

**(Azn: Whatever. Go on...)**

I soundlessly started walking to my room to do the laundry that are in my possession. Then I heard Jason and Violet laughing when I just passed Violet's bedroom door. I backed up a little and put the laundry basket filled with clothes down gently on the floor. I put my hands lightly the door and pressed my ear against it.

"So your mom doesn't know?" Jason said.

"Yeah." I heard Violet said.

They giggled loudly and Violet shushed him.

"My mom's going to hear." Violet said.

_You're seriously going to mention that when I'm doing that right now!_ I thought loudly.

Then silence. I realized what that meant he kissed her.

* * *

**_Violet-_**

Me and Jason laughed like crazy. I told him the story when I was 2, and I just learned how to walk. I went in my mom's room. I saw she left out her lipstick and took it. I giggled and looking both ways to see if she was there. I run down the stairs carefully and hid under the kitchen table. I uncapped it the lipstick. I saw the primrose color shining in the sunlight.**(A/N: If you see the color on my profile page, It's very pretty.) **I wiped it sloppily on my lips. I actually looked like a pretty clown face.

"So you're mom doesn't know?" Jason said.

"Yeah." I said.

We giggled loudly and I shushed him with my perfectly filed nails.

"My mom's going to hear." I said.

I couldn't help but I look into his eyes. _Those perfect silvery gray eyes_. I thought.

I searched his eyes. I leaned in slowly and kissed him on the _lips. _We didn't let go until we were out of breath. We lightly put our foreheads together and entwined our hands close to our faces. I smiled.

* * *

**_Jason-_**

"Wow," was all I could manage to whispered. Violet smiled. This time I kissed her back. She pulled back and blushed.

"So..um...Let's see what we have for chemistry homework." She said quietly.

"Didn't we just have some chemistry?" I said jokingly.

"Jason!" Violet said, fanning her face.

It was a very old gesture. In the old days, it meant she's in embarrassed and is going to turn red. We literally did our chemistry homework and stuffed it in our bags.

"How about our history homework?" Violet asked, her dark hair swirly.

"We already did that. After all, we have some history." I gave her a knowing wink.

I looked at the clock and saw it was at least nine.

"I gotta go, your mom's going to go crazy if I stay in your room any longer."

She sighed then said, "See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

I faced the door and closed it quietly.

I turned around to see Violet's mom. She did her death glare.

"If you kiss Violet one more time, I'm going to break your neck." Violet's mom said.

I gulped and laughed nervously. I walked back to my room slowly while Violet's mom was still eyeing me.

She closed up in my face and said slowly and coldly "We never had this conversation, got it?"

I felt my way to the door knob I gripped it tightly and twisted it slowly and quietly. Violet's mom must have heard and grabbed the hand that was holding the door knob.

"Do you understand?" She said harshly.

I nodded fast. She let go of my hand and and went into her room.

I quickly opened the door and locked it. I leaned on the door and sighed in relief that my neck was in fact not broken.

I slipped into my pajamas and sneaked into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

I screamed in the middle of the night.

I sat up straight and panted and looking around the room. I sighed in relief and flopped down on my bed looking at my beautifully painted bedroom ceiling. It feels like that my ceiling is gleaming with light and power.

I got up from my bed and stepped down on to the cold floor it was very dark so I had to feel my way through out the house when I felt felt a door a different door opened and closed a little ahead of me. I walked a little more carefully and instead I bumped into someone.

I fell on my bottom. I breath shallowly and fast.

The person opened a flashlight and beamed it in my face.

"Violet?" Someone said.

I guessed and said "Jason?"

"Yep, that's me." He said.

"Oh god, you scared me and get that flashlight out of my face and help me up." I said.

My hand tried to block the blinding light. I finally got dimmed and Jason helped me.

"You scared me. I thought you were your mom." He said.

"Why would you be scared of my mom?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh. Nothing." Jason said a little too fast trying to dodge the subject.

I didn't ask anymore question and continued walking around the house normally with a dimmed flashlight.

"So, why are you awake?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Oh just the typical nightmare." I said.

I walked back to bed because a walk around the house always calms me down.

"I know this might be a awkward question but can you sleep with me?" I asked with the moonlight lighting up my blue eyes.

"It's okay. I sleep with my sister when she has a nightmare." He said coolly.

**(A/N: Azn here! Thought you could win? I don't think so!)**

**(A/N: Oreos-Hey, I heard that!)**

**(A/N: Azn- I could really care less right now.)**

I nodded, "Cool. I just got-" I was interrupted by a sound of thunder.

Naturally, I jumped into Jason's arms. While he dropped his flashlight.

"Scared, are you?" he said and in the darkness, I knew he was smirking.

"Shut up!" I say, and I knew my cheeks were red.

"Well, you can let me go now." I say and he lets go, both of our cheeks are crimson.

"Y'know, your mom would be crazy if I did anything to you." Jason said, his gray eyes terrified.

"Well, she isn't here now." I say mischievously. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

**_Jason-_**

Wow. Just wow.

Violet was so sassy, so determined and tricky. I pulled away and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." she said sadly, walking back to her own room.

The next day, I see Violet again. Modern clothes, hair now let loose, and a bit less makeup on now. She had slight blush on, making her cheeks glow slightly.

"You l-look nice." I say and she giggles. She kissed my cheek and pulled away. If she stood her any longer, her mother would of seen.

Violet's mom glanced at me then said. "Jason, why don't you wake up Willow? Tell her it's already past seven."

"Yes, ma'am." I said and turned to Violet, she just as confused as I am.

**(A/N: Oreos- Hey going to tak-)**

**(A/N: Azn- No! IT'S STILL MY TURN!)**

**(A/N: Oreos- TOO late. *Laughs manically*)**

**(A/N: Azn- You're a psycho, though not like me... )**

**(A/N: Oreos- Hey, rude much.)**

**(A/N: *Both of us fold our arms and stick out our tongues.*)**

**(A/N: Oreos turn now for real.)**

**(A/N: Azn- Nah bruh, I'm still going.)**

**(A/N: Oreos- Fine, but next time I'm typing.)**

I checked on Willow. I found her getting cozy with a teddy bear. I said in a sing-song, "Wake up!"

Willow said, "Jasey is such a meanie! I still tired!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Willow, just get up. Cinna's already up."

"Cinna?" she shrieked and shot up.

I said, "Just get up."

She said, "Meanie."

I walked down the stairs, whistling.

"Hey!" Violet said, her hair loose and curly.

"Hey-Aunt Katniss." I say, watching Violet's mom carefully.

"Well, both of you go to school. Now." We both turned when Violet's mom said, "Jason, you'll stay back a few minutes. Violet, go."

"Mom, I-" Violet started but then Violet's mom said, "Go, now!" Her cold voice turned to fierce and it clearly meant what she said was an order.

Violet hesitated, then turned to me. She quickly went away.

"Look here, Jason. I know you like Violet, and in a way it flatters me. But more likely, it makes me more over-protective of her. That conversation was only meant to warn you. So, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. I am not giving you my blessing or permission, so no dating or being with her _romantically_. Or you'll have _me _to deal with. Also, no telling _anyone_." Violet's mom said, eyes gray and stony.

"Right, I gotta go now!" I raced out the house and walked right next to Violet.

Her blue eyes sparkles when she saw me. "Jason! What did my mother want to talk with you about?"

I say quickly, "Nothing! She wanted to know what was my...my um...my sister's favorite flowers."

"Why?" she asked, tossing her hair back.

"It's almost Willow's sixth birthday." I say, this information is real.

I wonder why Violet's mom confessed me that she didn't want me with Violet, almost as if she knew something we didn't.

* * *

**(A/N: Oreos-Cookie Jr, taking over now.)**

**(A/N: Azn- Too late. The chapter ended. Ha, you fell for my trick.)**

**(A/N: Oreos- Noooooooooooooooooooo! *drops to the knees, hands in the air, yelling at the sky, eyes closed, head back, waving fists back and forth*)**

**(A/N: Azn- Drama queen. Anyway, more important things: Oh my god!)**

**I can't believe Violet and Jason kissed. TWICE! I wonder if Katniss knew about the second one...**

**Anyway, please review. Like, it would be so awesome and I really, really like reviews. Plus, reviews are BOSS!**


	6. A Twisted Tale

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I only own my story and OC's. **_**Hey I gonna do half of it because my cousin, Azn, gonna do some POV's in this chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A Twisted Tale**_

_**Violet- **_

We entered school and went our lockers. Me and Jason had the same home room so we walked together. We sat at our seats and continued with today lesson. I saw Maggie and passed her a note.

_Hey Maggie What's up?_ I wrote.

_Nothing really, but what's up with Jason? He's a little jumpy._ She wrote back.

_I have no idea. He hasn't been really telling and keeps changing the subject._ I wrote.

_Want me beat it out of him?_ She wrote.

_Maggie!_ I wrote.

_Sorry. Probably not a good idea, huh?_ She wrote.

_It's a really bad idea!_ I wrote.

_Whatever._ She wrote.

We stopped writing to each other for a while because the teacher almost caught us.

**(A/N: Sup people, Azn is in the HOUSE!)**

I turned and saw my enemy, Tiffany. She had blond hair that's whitish blond, like she's been electrocuted. It's styled in a straight, sleek ponytail. Her skin is way too tan, almost orange. She wore enough makeup for a Halloween party and revealing clothes.

Tiffany smirked and walked to Jason, whispering in his ear.

He was startled, then shocked.

Tiffany walked back, her evil voice said "Watch your back, Mellark."

I kept a straight face despite the anger boiling inside.

I unclenched my fists (funny, since I don't remember clenching them in the first place) and decided to write to Maggie again.

_Y'know, you can beat Tiffany any day._ I wrote.

_The bitch you call Tiffany? You know that is true. My show is 24/7._ Maggie wrote back and I giggled.

I thought how Maggie was so rebellious when I mouthed, _I'm not the B-word._

_I know!_ Maggie mouthed back. _I just like calling people that. _

I rolled my eyes. The bell rung and it was time for lunch.

I got out my bag and sighed. Father had made a Philly steak and cheese sandwich. It's good but I much prefer the meat Mother hunts. He packed a flask of hot tea and a couple loaves of hearty bread, filled with raisins and nuts.

I sit at my table, waiting for my friends to show up.

But they don't!

And then I saw Jason, a smile stretched itself across my face.

But here's the weird part:

He ignored me completely!

But this is the part that confuses me the most:

He went to sit with TIFFANY!

I think my heart broke because she was laughing like an idiot while Jason looked fake delighted.

* * *

_**Jason-**_

I couldn't believe Tiffany's words.

During class, Tiffany whispered to me: "You do know that Violet is dating with some other guy, right?"

"What?" I said in my mind.

It must've shown on my face, because Tiffany gave me a sparkly fake-smile. "Yeah, she hangs out with this guy. I saw them kissing under the willow tree yesterday."

I felt my heart shatter and I saw Violet, her face completely unreadable.

* * *

As an act of revenge, I have sat with Tiffany at lunch.

"So, Tiffany, what are your hobbies?" I asked.

"Shopping, dating, boys, makeup, did I say boys?"

I nodded, "Yes." _This girl really needs a life.._

Walking by was Violet, eyes brimming with tears. Maggie racing after her, stopping at the table. "Jason, you and I need to talk."

Tiffany must've seen because her face shown with satisfaction. But it melted when she saw Maggie. Maggie gave Tiffany a dirty look

Maggie got impatient. "NOW!"

I stumbled up and we walked outside of the cafeteria.

When we got there, all Maggie did was slap me!

My cheek burned red.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she said.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, you did. You broke Violet's heart."

"If anything, Maggie, it was _her _that _shattered_ my heart."

"Oh shut up, Jason. Look, how did Violet supposedly _shatter_ your heart?"

"A person told me that she was caught kissing some other guy."

"Who said it?"

"Um, Tiffany."

There went another slap on my other cheek.

"First of all, you are so _stupid_! Violet would never cheat on you. Second, from _Tiffany_? You sure as gullible as hell. Third, did she have extra witnessed or any proof?" Maggie demanded, looking stern.

"N-no." I said, looking down.

"Exactly!" Maggie said, proud to be proven right. "Now go apologize to Violet."

Then came one more slap.

"OW! What was that for?" I complained.

"Oh, I just like slapping people." she said.

"Now, go apologize! Chocolate and flowers would be nice too." Maggie finished, pointing to Violet's direction.

**(A/N: Oreos is BACK!)**

I walked quickly to the cafeteria room. I looked back to see if Maggie was still behind me but she was gone.

I got in and saw Violet passing Tiffany's table and with Tiffany "supposedly" accidently dropped a banana peel on the floor. _Real funny Tiffany_ I thought. I realized she's going to embarrass Violet by making her food land on her. _Just 5 feet away from her. You can just normally fast walk_ I thought. Instead I raced toward her.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

I wasn't really paying attention to where I say was going.

I cried my heart to Maggie and before she did do that, she said to me "I'm going to make things right no matter what. Okay?"

I nodded and said "Thanks."

She hugged me and went to Tiffany's table.

That was then and now was now I was pretty sure I passed the devil's table because I slipped on one of her tricks. I closed my eyes. My tray fell on the ground but someone caught me. I opened my eyes slowly. Jason.

"Jason!" I said a little too loud. But I didn't care. He pulled me up into a hug. I hugged him tightly. Behind Jason's back, was Maggie. She winked and scurried away quietly for me and Jason to have some alone time. I had a plan to get my revenge on Tiffany.

I smiled but got back to my guilty face and turned to Tiffany's direction.

"I'm so sorry that Violet hugged your friend here. Please, let me repay you." Maggie stood straight, reached into her pocket with my flask.

When I finally got close enough to see what happened, I saw Maggie walk straight to Tiffany, and did the best thing of all. She poured all of my hot tea all over Tiffany.

I smiled mischievously. Tiffany looked up at me and gave me a dirty look. I smirked. The plan had just started. The second part of the plan was starting soon, and me and Jason liked it. Right in front of Tiffany and the entire school, I kissed Jason longingly and with a hint of revenge I pulled back lightly and faced Tiffany very closely and whispered in her ear.

"If you ever flirt with my boyfriend ever again, I'll let hell loose. Or better yet, I'll let _Maggie _loose."

She backed up. Wobbling on her high heels with a terrified/mad and upset look and ran to the girls with her clique behind her. She took out her phone and clicked a picture of me and Jason, then she ran like the terrified idiot she was. The whole cafeteria burst into murmurs and snickering.

One boy said "I always knew that Tiffany was one hot mess." The boy and his group burst into a hysterical laughers and soon the whole cafeteria laughs while me and Jason smiled.

I faced Jason. He grabbed my waist and twirled me in the air. I laughed and he put me down. He kissed me until we were out of breath.

"Let's just not let your mom know about this." Jason said.

"Agreed." I said.

I smiled and we kissed again.

Too bad we didn't kept our kisses hidden.

* * *

**Well isn't it kind of like a fairy tale when the bad ass goes down and the good has a happily ever after? You want to see what happens next? Find out in my next chapter! ****_Chapter 7: A Date Gone Wrong. _****Please Review! **


	7. A Date Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own The Hunger Games. I only own my story and OC's. **_**Hey! Oreos here! Azn also wrote some ****POV's in this chapter. ****Sorry it took so long to update. I just had a tooth extraction like Tuesday 15th, (actually two teeth extractions), so I couldn't really type without drooling on the computer. Also, this will be a really long one like about 5,900 words! Happy reading! **

**Azn- Last chapter I didn't want it to be called A Twisted Tale but Oreos did and she is very annoying so I said yes: Violet is the tough princess, Jason is the blond knight, Sammy is the rival prince, Tiffany is the wicked witch of the west, and Maggie is the...PUNK FAIRY GODMOTHER! **

**Oreos- Hey! I am not _that_ annoying and ha-ha I just _love_ Maggie's role.**

**Azn- No, you're right, you're not _that_ annoying. You're _really _annoying. And I mean it in the most sincerest way. :) **

**Oreos- That's so mean! *pouting/crying* :'( **

**Azn- *straight face, robot voice* I'm not mean, I am just honest. **

**Oreos- Oh whatever. They still mean the same thing. *exasperated***

**Azn- *still straight face, slightly smug robot voice with superior tone* No, they don't. **

**Oreos- Dang it! I really need to learn vocabulary.**

**Azn- Yeah, we all know how dumb you are, Oreos. **

**Oreos- *gasps offendedly, faints, and Azn writes LOSER on Oreo's forehead, puts a mirror in her hand, duct tapes very small camera on head, and kicks her into the Pacific ocean***

**Azn- *Laughs mischievously***

_**To be continued...**_

_**In the next chapter...**_

**Probably****.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: A Date Gone Wrong**_

_**Violet-**_

When classes were done and the cafeteria incident was cleared up, we all went home. Me, Jason and Maggie walked together.

"Oh my gosh! Jason Thank you for saving me back in the cafeteria. I wouldn't have been pretty embarrassed if that did happen. But seriously you're my hero, Jason." I said facing him.

"Hey! Don't_ I_ get any credit? I'm the one who told to say sorry." Maggie said.

I smiled. And I started to laugh when I heard Maggie say, "And I also slapped some sense into him at least three times! Four and counting if he does anything stupid again, like listening to Tiffany."

"Yeah, I should. Thanks Maggie. And Jason, I never did get that apology. PS: Maggie, you can slap some sense into Jason any time." I said knowingly.

"Noooo! And oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry." he said.

Then he got down dramatically to his knees and said sorry three times.

Me and Maggie laughed.

"I forgive you, Jason." I said and kissed on the cheek lightly.

"Ok, lovebirds. Let's get a move on. I don't want Violet's mom freaking out." Maggie said.

"Especially on me!" Jason declared.

"Why, Jason?" Maggie said.

"Because for some reason, she doesn't like me." Jason said.

"Well then let's have race. Whoever gets there last is a rotten egg!" I raced down the street with Jason and Maggie a little behind.

**(A/N: Azn, brainwashing you into reading my part(the good part of the chapter) of the chapter.)**

**(A/N: Oreos- Hey! I heard that!)**

When I got there, I saw Maggie disappear off to her tree house.

Jason kissed me on the lips softly before saying, "Let's go home, Violet."

My father opened the door, saying "Hello kids. Violet, your friend is here."

* * *

I gasped. "Sammy!"

"Violet!" he screamed back.

We hugged(more like crashing into each other) but other than that, it was a good moment.

Sammy pulled away, his sea green eyes staring into mine.

"You've changed Mellark."

"Right back at ya, Odair."

His wavy groomed hair is bronze and his skin tan. He wore a green tee and blue jeans. This is Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta's son.

He stood at the same height of Jason.

_Jason! _

"Sammy, meet Jason." Jason shook hands with Sammy, they didn't seem to like each other.

Sammy turned to me, his smile glistening.

"Hey, Violet, can I talk to you for a second? _Alone_." He seemed to point it out, especially to Jason.

I nodded cautiously. "Sure."

"Violet, I have to tell you something." He took my hand. "Look, I really like you, Violet. I really _like_ like you. And, I want us to be more than friends."

"No, Sammy." I have a boyfriend, this _can't_ be happening.

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now. So, please, let's just stay friends?" I said carefully choosing my words.

"Then I hope this helps you." He leaned in to kiss me, and when he did, I pulled away and slapped him.

"Sammy!"

I backed away, fearing for my life that my old friend Sammy has changed. He wasn't Sammy, he was a whole another person.

* * *

I tucked in my arms when I saw Sammy leave.

He waved goodbye, "Bye Violet."

"Bye Sammy..." I trailed off.

My father said, "Well, kids Sammy left. Violet wash up, will you? And Jason, Willow is upset over Cinna not playing with her."

"I'll go take Willow for a walk, then." Jason turned to me, his light smile still lingering on his lips.

Then he vanishes.

I go to my bathroom in my bedroom and take a long shower. Then, once I smell of autumn and cinnamon, I wear an a light violet frock with my black shoes. I added a hint of pinkish-red lip gloss to my lips and a simple brush of blush. I used some mascara to make my eye stand out. I brushed my hair and went through my box of stuff to get my white headband.

I stood and then placed the headband on my head before leaving my room.

* * *

"Dinner!" called my father, bringing in the usual.

Beef stew, vegetables, and garlic bread.

I chow down quickly then go to my room. I remove all the makeup and the abhorrent dress. I strip them off, then put a simple tee, some cozy sweatpants, and slippers.

I go to the willow tree outside my house and lay on my hammock.

The swift, cool breezes brush along my face. The darkening of colors into the sky, from orange, red, pink, and yellow to black, midnight blue, lavender purple, and a twisting dark twilight.

The weather doesn't bring on any storms.

I close my eyes, tucking my arms at my sides.

The next morning later, I shift in my bed.

"Violet, did you spend the night out here?" My mother asks, still in her cozy night clothes.

"Yes," I mumble.

"You have to go to school." My mother said.

"I can't. I feel sick." That part wasn't a lie, I really did. As an addition, I turn to my right side, throwing up.

My mother sighed, and carried me up to my bedroom. She put a bucket of inch filled of water so I can throw up in.

"Sweet dreams..."

I close my eyes, and dream.

* * *

**_Jason-_**

I stepped outside of the house, brushing my cropped blond hair.

Violet's mom walked out, saying. "Jason, Violet is sick today so _you _are going to watch Cinna today."

_Oh brother._

I watched the Cinna and Willow silently walk to school, and I walk to class on my own.

"Hey Jason!" called Maggie.

"Hey Maggie." I said casually.

"Where's Violet?" she asks.

"Oh, she got sick this morning."

"Oh. She puked? Flu? Cough? Cold?" Maggie asked.

I nodded at the first question.

Maggie's face is contorted into one that is thinking carefully.

"What's that face for?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. So, did you get Violet pregnant?"

"What?!"

"Well, throwing up is a symptom of pregnancy." Maggie said. "So, did you?"

"No! I did not do anything with her!" I protested.

"Sure, sure, whatever. For now, I'll believe you." she said, twirling her hair.

* * *

_**Katniss-**_

I was in the studio of the show, _Mockingjay_.

It was a singing show, and I was one of the permanent judges. This was one of my jobs while I worked at my others. Which was hunting.

A girl, a blond young toothy one, started singing. "Hey girl, pretty blond-day. Yeah. I think you're oh so fine, so GREAT!"

Pitchy and loud.

I gave her a six while the others gave her a ten and a nine.

I think the people here are Capitol idiots.

I know I'll be here for at least eight more hours.

* * *

_**Jason-**_

I waited till the end of school and raced home, Willow and Cinna behind me.

I came to Violet's room, holding her hand as if she was dying.

"Jason." she smiled.

Willow and Cinna walked outside to the kitchen, probably eating snacks.

She said. "Don't ask how I feel. I just want to say hi to your lips right now."

"Won't I get sick?"

"I am not a disease, Jason."

"Fine, Violet." I said and kissed her.

She pulled me closer when I tried to pull away.

The sweet taste of her tastes like blueberries.

"Have you been eating blueberries?"

"Well, I had a blueberry smoothie."

"Please get better." I said softly, kissing her on her forehead.

"Don't leave me." she says sleepily.

"Always." I say stroking her hair.

* * *

Tomorrow she was all healthy again.

She said, "Let's go to this lake in the forest."

"Won't we get in trouble?" I say worried.

"Don't worry Jason, stay with me." I feel her soft cherry scented lips press against mine and I feel a soft brief moment of happiness.

"Bring your bathing suit." she said.

I discreetly packed my stuff and we ran to the fence. We burrowed in and we went to the lake.

I picked us some fresh fruit.

"Here." she said and I felt her hand clasp my hand.

We ate and then we changed into our bathing suit. I jumped in and then a second later, I felt Violet next to me. Her dark hair flowed gently in the water.

**(A/N: Hey! Oreos is now continuing to type!)**

Violet was a bikini that was a mash up of light pink and purple,(So I guess Fuchsia) the outlining deep blue. The bikini top had some ruffles that matched her wavy hair. I was nice while I was just in some red Bermuda swim short.

She got out of the water and standed, waiting for something.

I swam closer to her.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked curiously.

"For the right moment." She said coolly, closing her eyes.

"For what?" I asked.

Instead, she answered by diving in the lake 10 feet away from me. I waited for her to come back up. Two minutes passed and no Violet. I was tempted to jump in and find her she popped up so fast it scared me.

She went under again but this time I can see her. She swam next to me and popped back up again, floating on her back.

She sighed and said calmly "Doesn't it just feel nice?"

I nodded.

"Wow. You're a really good swimmer maybe you should try out for the swimming team." I said, impressed.

She stopped lying on the water and got up. She gave me a mischievous smile.

"Yeah maybe...but for now, let's do something fun." She said.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

"Let's do something fun." I said.

He raised one eyebrow. He hesitated but finally nodded.

I grabbed his hand and we swam to the middle of the pool.

"Hold your breath when I counted to three." I said slowly.

"Wait. Why do we nee-"

"1...2...3!"

We both ducked underwater.

I faced Jason and looked into his eyes. I smiled and kissed him. It was long and sweet until we ran out of air to breath. We burst up into the surface of the water.

**(A/N: AZN HERE! Herro! Oreos went to eat lunch, fatty...)**

**(A/N: OREOS HERE WAS TO HEAR THAT RUDE COMMENT!, but for now I will see what Azn would type for my characters! Hey I'm not a fatty. My sister is. It's the _TRUTH _!)**

**(A/N: Azn- Don't you mean da truth?)**

**(A/N: Oreos- Don't care, Azn.)**

Jason closed in on me, pulling me down. We eventually swam to the bottom when we found a hole carved into the side.

Jason pulled me up and said," Want to go through the hole?"

"Sure, grab as much air as you can!" I shouted, sucking in the air.

We paddled down and snuggly swam in the hole.

Soon, we went up and saw we entered a cave.

"This is weird." I said, tracing my fingers across the cave wall.

"Let's go back and come here tomorrow. I think your parents are going to get worried..."

"Very well..." I said, still fixated on the cave wall.

We snugly swim and wait for our hair to dry. Then we change into clean dry clothes and walk back to my house.

* * *

_**Jason-**_

**(A/N: Hey, Oreos is back!)**

We looked dry enough to enter the house and not make squeak noises on the wooden floors as we sneaked up to Violet's room. Violet's mom was out shopping and Violet's dad was sleeping so it was pretty easy to slip in the house unnoticed.

Violet combed her hair and blow dried it a little. She looked brand new. Brand new like before we went in the lake. I looked at her dreamily.

Violet laughed and waved in front of my face. I blinked a few times.

"Um... Jason, you okay?" She asked, still giggling.

"Oh. Yeah I'm ok." I said, a little embarrassed.

"I'm just a tired. Hey I'm gonna to check on Willow, Okay?" I said quickly.

"Ok."

"Bye, Violet."

"Bye."

I walked slowly to Willow's room and knocked on the door.

"Knock, Knock?" I said.

"Who's there?" Willow said.

"Jason."

"Jason who?"

"Jason Hawthorne. Now open the door, Willow."

"Fine... you know, Jasey not making this fun."

"I know."

I saw Cinna sitting a table that was pink with a tea set. He was wearing a pink boa around his neck and a sparkly white tiara with a irritated look on his face. He closed his eyes and made a frown face with his mouth open mouthing: _Help me_. He held up a tea cup with a disk in his other hand.

I smiled and laughed to myself.

"Hey, Willow. How did you get Cinna to wear that pink boa?" I said.

"Well, I...um...I don't know." Willow said, confused.

"Well, Cinna a little tired. Why don't you clean up and take a nap, too?" I said innocently.

She sighed sadly and Cinna pumped his fist in the air silently trying to not hurt Willow's feelings.

"C'mon Cinna. Nap time." I said coolly.

Cinna pretend to be tired by yawning and say good- bye with droopy eyes.

_Wow. He's a really good actor_ I thought. I almost said that I'm not really putting him to sleep when Cinna winked at me.

**(A/N: Azn- This is a the ONLY good part of the chapter too!)**

After a nice hour long nap, I cleaned my cropped blond hair.

I tucked in my bag when I saw Violet asleep in her hammock again. I put on a blanket and kissed her forehead.

I looked at the clock it was 9 and Willow and Cinna are already in bed.

I got up to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I changed into a plain white tee and green plaid fannel pants.

I went to sleep late at night.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

**(A/N: Oreos- This is the awesome part of the story!)**

**(A/N: Azn- Is not!)**

**(A/N: Oreos- Is too!)**

**(A/N: Azn- Not!)**

**(A/N: Oreos- Too!)**

******(A/N: Azn- Not!)**

******(A/N: Oreos- Too!)**

******(A/N: *Stick their tongues at each other and face the other direction, arms crossed*)**

******(A/N: Oreos- I'm still going to write-I mean type, anyways.)**

**************(A/N: Azn- Fine, whatever.)**

I screamed in the middle of the night. I felt Jason's arms around me. I hear him trying to hush me. I breathe heavily and fast.

"Stop...please...don't hurt him. Please." I whispered.

But I don't stop. I'm start trembling and fear showing in my eyes.

"Ok, ok. Shh. It's fine." Jason reassured.

He lied down in bed with me and hold me until I eventually stop trembling.

When I got bored of staring at my ceiling, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. I turned and still saw Jason in my bed.

_Damn! Mother is going to be sooo pissed off. Jason must have forgotten to go back to his bed!_ I thought.

I sat up carefully and lift his arms off my waist. I panicked so when I shook Jason's shoulder, I literally shook him off of my bed.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jason said.

Jason sat up, rubbing his head.

"Jason, my mother is going to take this the wrong way if she finds you in my bed, so I pushed you off. Do you really want to see my mother angry?" I said.

"Nooo." Jason said.

I heard footsteps to my room.

"Violet, Wake up! Time for school!" my mother said, casually.

"Ok!" I said.

"Hide!" I said, urgently.

"You don't have to say that twice." Jason said.

He looked around my bedroom for a hiding spot. I helped and finally knew where he could hide. I pointed under my bed and he nodded. He slide down on the floor and went under my bed.

Mother walked in and said "Why haven't gotten your clothes ready yet? And why is your hair not brush? What have you been doing this whole 10 minutes?"

"I was...doing my bed!" I said.

"Honey, breakfast's done!" Father said from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Mother said.

She faced me and sighed. Then mother spoke.

"Just get ready in 10 minutes. Got it?"

"Got it."

I just continued pretending to do stuff until finally Mother was gone.

**(A/N: Azn- I recently checked it Oreo's part of the chapter and it's fine. But the Maggie part in here is gonna be funny. ;) Here's the more...Teen part. Cuz Oreos is major K+ while I am majorly T.****)**

**(A/N: Oreos- I am not K+!)**

**(A/N: Azn- Yes you are, I'm older than you.)**

**(A/N: Oreos- By a year!)**

**(A/N: Azn- Still older, Oroes. Sorry, _Oreos_.)**

**(A/N: Oreos- You did that on purpose?!)**

**(A/N: Azn- Your point is? *Smirk*)**

When Mother left, I shooed Jason away and quickly changed into my clothes. A simple dress with flats. No special occasion whatsoever.

I decided to make my hair be wavy for a change.

I eat breakfast and then stuff my things into my messenger bag. I see Jason already done too, it's like a regular book-bag with two straps, only one and slung over the shoulder.

He has Willow in one arm, she has a Hello Kitty book bag. Cinna is already done too, tired and very irritated.

At school, at lunch, Maggie sits with me, Jason, and my friends. Vy cracked out a book, and rarely spoke of anything. Diane was busy finishing last week's homework while Katie was writing the newest tidbit of gossip. Jason made a couple friends. Jason was called to by his friends.

* * *

_**Jason-**_

My friends to say the least, were very weird.

Cameron Helker was well, the jokester. He was taller than me, he has dirty blond hair, and dark cool blue eyes, and dark tan complexion. Aaron Campbell was the brainiac, he often was _not_ the most athletic person or social one, with black hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. Blake Williams was the ladies' man, the charmer, the cool and popular person. He had brown hair, green eyes, and freckles with his tan skin tone.

Lastly was the mysterious loner Elliot "Eli" Jordan, with mocha tan skin and brown eyes.

Cameron said, "Yo, Jason!"

I came over. "How're things with Violet?"

"You know?"

"Psh, _everyone _knows bro." Cameron said.

Aaron said, "Yeah and from some source said that well, you're not virgins anymore."

"Dude!" I exclaimed.

"What, is it true or not?" said Blake. "If you don't like Violet, I'll happily take her off your shoulders."

"Okay, okay, I got an idea. Virgins, raise your hands." Aaron said and everyone raised their hands. I raised mine too.

"Okay, that person lied." Cameron said happily and dipped his French fries.

Only Eli stayed silent.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just...I feel really-" Eli started but Cameron interjected. "Desperate for a girlfriend?"

Silence.

Then Eli smashed his turnover pastry into Cameron's face.

"Mmm, delicious. I ate that." Cameron wiped it off and licked the turnover.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Anyway, promise not to say anything?"

All of us leaned in closer and nodded.

"I have a crush." he whispered.

"Oooh." We all said.

**(A/N: Oreos- Hello! I taking back the computer!)**

**(A/N: Azn- Technically, it's a laptop.)**

**(A/N: Oreos- Whatever, Smart Alect. *Rolled my eyes*)**

Aaron paused and played with his fingers.

"Ok, I have a crush on that girl."

He pointed over at Violet's table. _Diane?_ I thought.

"You have a crush on Diane?" I said to make sure.

He nodded.

"Dude, she's totally out of your league." Cameron said.

Aaron's ear turned a little red.

"She's really out of _your_ league." Aaron said.

"True, and hey!" Cameron said.

I saw Eli smile and looked away. He probably noticed me looking at him smile.

"Hey Eli, you wanna say something?" I suggested.

"Um, no thanks." Eli said.

"Dude, what's wrong? You're usually not at gloomy."

I don't know, probably."

"Tell us what's wrong. We're your friends."

"Fine. I'll talk."

"Ok then, talk."

"So, you know my mom?" Eli said.

We all nodded.

"During summer she's forcing me to go to a gentleman's school. To teach me how to maintain my anger. Like when I smashed that turnover in Cameron's face." Eli said.

"Ohhh. I feel so sorry for you, man." Blake said.

"Hey, maybe we can help you." Aaron said, thoughtfully.

"But how?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. I'll think about it later." Aaron admitted.

Eli smiled a little.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best friends a guy could ever have." Eli said.

"No problem man. We're always there for you." I said.

I punched him lightly on the arm.

"So, are we going to eat or not?" I said with a classic grin.

* * *

**_Maggie-_**

Me and Violet started working on our Social Studies homework about the Hunger Games. We are supposedlyto make a 3-D project of the arena when they had the Quarter Quell after the 74th Hunger Games. But I also have a lunch detention tomorrow because I said "Fuck that!"

So, lunch was almost over and Violet's friend, Vy, Diane and Katie said "Bye!"

They left the table.

Me and Violet cleaned up our things and threw our food out.

When we were done, we were walking to our next class.

"When are you and Jason going on a official date?" I asked so suddenly.

"Maggie!"

"Sorry! But seriously, shouldn't you at least have a date since you're a couple and all?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Think about it."

"Ok."

"Shit! Look, Violet I'm going to be late for gym. See ya!"

"Bye, Maggie."

"Bye."

I looked back to see her go walk away and jump into Jason's arms. I smirked.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

I saw Jason and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, ready for science?" He said.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said.

**(A/N: Azn- Hey people! Sorry I haven't been very typing much lately, I was busy chopping wood in Minecraft.)**

**(A/N: Oreos- Did you get the saplings to replace those?)**

**(A/N: Azn- . . .)**

**(A/N: Oreos- TREE KILLER ON THE LOOSE! WATCH OUT!) **

I held his hand when we went to science. Our teacher pretty much said, "Blah, blah, blah, homework is write an essay on how volcanoes help the earth...blah, blah, blah, by tomorrow blah, blah, at least five hundred words... blah, blah, boring stuff. Counts like who-cares percent."

How on Earth was this a teacher?

Pretty much the entire period, me and Jason hung out in the back corner of the room.

"So, um, Violet, will you go out on a date with me?" Jason asked hopefully.

I retorted. "No."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"You need to do it right if you're going to ask me out." I said crossing my arms.

Jason sighed. He pulled out a random bouquet of flowers, purple violets. He got down on his knee and said, "Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"I dunno, Jason..." I faked deep thinking.**(A/N: Oreos- Oh c'mon! Get to the point already, Azn!)**"You should of also gotten chocolate, not the nutty ones but the caramel-"

"Will you go out on a date with me or what?" Jason said, impatient.

"Okay, okay! God, let me think." I humored. "I dunno, this is too soon, I think-YES!" I hugged him and said mockfully "Where are my caramel chocolates?"

"What?" he said, handing me my flowers.

"The chocolates?" I pretend to demand them. "Chocolates?"

"Fine." he said and handed me the chocolates.

I say discreetly, "Maggie will like these!"

"What, so you mean to tell me I paid my hard earned money on chocolates meant for my girl friend when my girl friend plans to give it to her friend?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I said cheekily.

He rolled his eyes and I kissed him.

"You know you love me," I sang a bit, "You know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You are my heart. You are my soul. And we will never ever be apart."

"Nooo!" Jason put his hands to his head. "No Justin Bieber!"

I laughed and the period bell rang. Time for dismissal.

* * *

**_Jason-_**

I felt her lips leave me, the soft ones I enjoyed so much.

Violet parted from me.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"Oh I just to tell Maggie something." Violet said normally.

"Ok." I said.

I walked to my locker and dropped off my stuff.

"Hey."

I turned around around and saw Sammy Odair. His bronze hair swept in his eyes slightly wet with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah?" I said suspiciously.

"Oh, I just wanted to warn you." Sammy said, knowingly.

"What do you want, Sammy?"

"Let me tell you this once and for all. Something horrible will ruin your date and it's not going to be pretty."

I eyed him carefully, walking away.

Violet was behind me. Maggie was beside her. The look in her eyes tell me: _Why was Sammy here?_

"Even I don't know why so don't ask me." I said innocently.

She shook her head to change the subject. She turned to face Maggie.

"Remembered what I told you?" Violet said.

"Yes, mom." Maggie said, teasingly.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Maggie." Violet said.

"See ya later, alligator." Maggie said and winked.

She waved good-bye to Maggie one final time and faced me.

"Let's just go home, OK?" Violet said.

I smiled to lighten the mood.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

My stomach did a somersault when Jason smiled which lightened my mood.

Me and Jason walked home holding hands. Talking and laughing like a normal couple.

We reached home and Jason let go of my hand.

"Mother, I'm home. Also me and Jason have to help Maggie with some stuff if you don't mind if we can stay over at her place for a little while." I said.

"Ok Just don't stay out too long." Mother said while reading a book.

"Jason, let's go change. I smell like sweat under these clothes." I said.

Jason laughed under his breath went to his room and I went to my room. I got ready for my date with a light purple ruffled dress with ivory white shoes. I added a hint of pale pink lip gloss that smelled like strawberries.

I put on a thin layer of mascara and eyeliner to make my blues eyes stand out.I put my hair in a french braid and gracefully walked down the stairs I saw Jason waiting with a buttoned-up shirt a tan bermuda shorts. I smiled and hooked my arm with his arms and went with Jason.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you it's a _surprise_." Jason said.

"No fair! You know I hate surprises!"

"Then I guess we're even."

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too."

I smiled warmly.

* * *

_**Jason-**_

**(A/N: Azn- Just five hundred more words before this chapter ends, people! Plus: I am an AWESOME author.)**

I was walking with Violet to this big building. It was black and very large.

"Where are we? We've been walking for thirty minutes." Violet complained.

"Movie theater and then we'll hit up a fancy restaurant, kay?" I said.

* * *

_**Maggie-**_

Before ANYONE says something(yeah, I'm looking at you), please understand I am not stalking the happy couple. I was merely over watching them.

Today when Violet had seen Sammy hissing a threat to Jason, she came to me and begged me to make sure the date went smoothly.

Naturally, I helped.

After all, Violet was a close friend of mine.

And especially since she practically gave me all the chocolate Jason planned for Violet.

Hehehe, Jason, all for _me_!

I wore my usual clothes and for extra measurements, charged my phone for full battery, slipped a pepper spray in my pocket with a handcuffs(the key was on my necklace). I also put a shock pen in my pocket with a sandwich baggie filled sleeping powder. I had a thermos of bleach as a precaution to anyone who might've been dangerous to me. A wallet of cash. I also kept a one strapped tote bag filled with my stuff. I had mints and breath sprays in case of bad breath. Also a length of rope for beating people up and tying them up.

I wore my best combat boots for running and wore thin but loose and breezy clothes with my leather jacket. I zipped it half way and set out for my trip.

I saw Violet and Jason, hand in hand, ordering some popcorn and soda. She waved at me and mouthed, _Everything okay? _I nodded, _Perfect. _

She let out a sigh of relief and skipped to the room of the movie.

I followed closely behind. Then, to my surprise, I saw Sammy and Tiffany. Walking close but not too close, they were evidently arguing.

"No, I believe that Jason will leave that black headed boy stealing bitch, once he sees a picture of me in a bikini." Tiffany said.

"Boys don't work like that, Tiffany!" Sammy argued. "Just French kiss him a bit, let Violet be horrified, and then she crawl to me, all upset. Jason will never leave your side again."

"Fine." Tiffany said.

I then began to follow the stupid pair.

They sat an aisle above Jason ad Violet, kissing and cuddling. The pair was disgusted.

I sat in the seat next to Tiffany, somehow they were oblivious to my following of them.

"If you guys bother them, I will let Hell loose. Got it?" I hissed. Tiffany nodded frantically while Sammy scoffed. "I'm not scared of you."

I took out my pepper spray and waved it deceptively sweet in his face. "Savvy getting pepper sprayed?"

He fell silent, scared to do say anything.

"That's what I thought." I said and leaned comfortably in the chair.

I didn't know that later bad things were going to happen.

* * *

When they went in to order for Intalian food, terror struck. A waitress, holding a plate of spaghetti. She looked innocent but sinister when she 'accidently' slipped and it landed on Violet's head. A normal customer, a man, was holding a soda when he tripped, all of it fell on Jason!

I walked forward, but the horrors weren't over. The plate of spaghetti wasn't just plain old spaghetti, it was actually thick goose blood with _alive_ brown earth worms and garlic powder.

Soda wasn't soda on Jason's head, it was orange hair dye mixed with blue cheese.

I simple barked to the waitress and man. "Hey! You did that on purpose." The man ignored me when he supposedly tripped over a bucket of dirty water and it drenched Jason completely. Violet then slipped the dirty mop water and landed hard into someone's birthday cake.

I felt so dumb. I let this all happened.

I rushed to help them when I recognized the waitress and man.

It was actually Tiffany and Sammy.

I hissed to them, "You just declared war, idiots. And I do not take war lightly."

The pair was terrified and ran away, presumably to their homes.

I went to help Jason and Violet.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

Great.

_Just _great.

I had live brown earth worms in my hair, thick goose blood all over my brand new dress, and garlic powder all over my face. Luckily, it didn't hit my eyes. Just my mouth and neck.

I also had chocolate cake in my hair as well. Jason was drenched in orange hair dye and blue cheese. Don't forget dirty mop water that's been on who-knows-where!

I walked home, taking a long hot shower. I removed the earth worms and tossed them into a lake. I stripped of my beautiful brand new dress and was forced to throw it in the trash. I cleaned up and cleaned up after the mess I made in the house.

Jason helped and after, we ordered normal pizza and watched Madagascar: Most Wanted.(I think)

After, we agreed that normal things we did at the house was much better than the entire date. Well, except for the movie theater part. Maggie apologized shamefully so many times. Me and Jason forgave sincerely.

During my relaxing time, all I could think was: A date had gone wrong.

* * *

**This entire chapter didn't focus much on the date, I know. But Azn did a phenomenal part, and so did I. Azn will be having a hard time working on FanFiction because she is going on a trip to California for THREE WEEKS! So, please love it and review! Katniss17, thanks for the reviews! I ALMOST FORGOT! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Anonymous

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I only own my story and OC's._**

* * *

_**Previously on Chapter Seven...**_

**Oreos- *gasps offendedly, faints, and Azn writes LOSER on Oreo's forehead, puts a mirror in her hand, duct tapes very small camera on head, and kicks her into the Pacific ocean***

**Azn- *Laughs mischievously***

_**To be continued...**_

_**In the next chapter...**_

**Probably.**

_**What had happened to Oreos? Find out by reading below:**_

**Oreos- *Wakes up groaning, on a island (probably one of Hawaii's islands)* Where am I? Why is this mirror in my hand? What's on my forehead? *Lifts up mirror to see own reflection* AAH!**

**Azn- *Back at normal place watching Oreos on camera, eating popcorn* Ha-ha! Classic me!**

**Oreos- ****_*Very angry and yells*_**** AZN! You MOTHER-F*CKIN' B*TCH! AAH!****_***Starts tantrum***_****(Doing High-pitched screams)**

**Azn- Holy crap, she like the god of fury or something. Wow, I'm gonna be so busted if she gets home... Well, not yet. ****_*superior tone*_**** Take that, Bitch!**

**Oreos- *Pacing back and forth around the island, cursing again* ****_***Few minutes later, finds a camera washed up on shore still working***_**** Azn!? ****_***Sticks the middle finger at the camera, and punches it HARD***_**

**Azn- ****_*On the phone with someone, and looking at Oreos punch the camera repeatedly after the first try, already broke the camera enough* _****Yeah, hey Flow, do you have any tickets to Mexico. Wait, better yet, the planet Jupiter.**

_**To be continued...**_

_**If Azn makes it out alive with Oreo's anger...**_

_**Which one will probably win?**_

**_Make sure to do my poll on my profile page!_**** ;P**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Anonymous**_

_**Jason-**_

After the date catastrophe, we were tired and sticky so we took turns taking a shower.

I took a shower first then Violet. After 10 minutes later, I wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Violet, you done in there?" I said, impatiently.

"Almost!" She said.

"What's taking you so long?"

"Oh,I still have to put on some clothes, blow dry my hair, comb my hair, brush my teeth, clean up th-"

"Ok, ok. I get it. I'll wait."

"That's what I thought."

"Just please hurry up."

"Hum...Let me think..."

"Violet, you're killing me here."

"I was really hoping for that."

"What have Maggie done to you?"

"Oh, nothing really. Only taught me how to tease."

"Just hurry up."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

After 29 brief minutes, Violet opened the door. She wear a A pink-tee that PSNY and some other words surrounding it with white short shorts. Her hair was dripping wet.

"You owe me this." Violet said, poked at my chest.

"Ok, what do I owe you?" I said.

"Oh, this."

She leaned in and kissed me.

"Good night." Violet said.

"Good night." I said.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

Tossing and turning 5am in the morning wasn't really my idea of sleeping. Finally, I sat up in my bed and walked around my house. I sat down in my father's chair by the window. I looked outside of the living room window. I saw the swinging couch under the willow tree moving by itself. Just begging me to go on it. I went to the closet and grabbed a blanket.

I went outside in my slippers and sat down on the swinging couch under the willow tree. My slightly wet wavy hair moves in the nice summer breeze. The sun rise started.

"Doesn't it look nice?"

I turned around and saw father.

"Father?" I guessed.

"Well, yeah. Who you ya think I am? Justin Bieber?" Father said.

"Oh." I laughed under my breath and smiled.

"Why are you up, father?" I asked.

"I like sunrise and sunsets."

"Oh."

"I know you're dating Jason."

Silence.

"Really?" I squeaked out.

"Yes."

"Please don't tell mom."

"Fine. But you know she's gonna know someday."

"I hate it when you're right."

"It's my specialty."

I smiled and got up of the swinging couch.

"Thanks for telling me, Father."

"No problem."

**(A/N: Azn- Sup, people.)**

"I'm not going to tell if you do." Father said, crossing his arms.

"Father!"

"Violet, you think you've seen your mother angry, but have you pushed her button so bad that she ultimately gives you up?"

I can't think of anything to say, words being tangled in my throat. I always knew Mother would be in storm of unpleasantness if she was last to know. But how else would she feel for me lying to her, kept behind her back, sworn to secrecy? How else would she feel if she found out that it was Jason, the boy whom I love so much. How does it make her feel to see her daughter love the son of the man she once knew as a lover and as her best friend?

**(A/N: Oreos- I am baackk! *In a sing-song voice*)**

**(A/N: Azn- No fair, I only typed a paragraph!)**

**(A/N: Oreos- Well life isn't fair, deal with it!)**

**(A/N: Azn- Could ya at least promise to save some more room for me to type?)**

**(A/N: Oreos- *arms crossed* Psh, I'm not promising ****_anything_****.)**

**(A/N: Azn- *monotone voice* Bitch.)**

I thought about it for a long time. I got very confused and gave up. I walked back to the house, while Father was sitting on the swinging couch. Thinking. Like he always does. I looked back at Father, not realizing later I would bump into Mother.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't really paying an- Mother?" I said.

"Sorry, honey. I really need to talk to your Father. Why are you up so early?" Mother asked.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep very well."

"Well then try to take a nap when you get home."

**(A/N: Azn- Thought you could steal the spotlight from me and not suffer the consequences?)**

I ran to my room, making sure every curtain was drawn tightly. Then I went upstairs all the way to the greenhouse on top of my house.

"Oh room," I say. "How I missed you."

**(A/N: Oreos- Ah-Ha! I took the spotlight again! *Evil laugh*)**

I opened the greenhouse door and a the strong smell of the plant filled the room I walked around the green house. The flowers that me and my mother planted together either stayed in the greenhouse or outside.

Tulips, violets, rosemary, katniss, hydrangeas, chrysanthemum, lilac, cherry blossom, poppy, rue, and favorite of all evening primrose. When I think about these flowers I feel like I can connect to Aunt Prim.

Speaking about flowers, that cave that me and Jason found, I saw something. It was beautiful. It glowed and I came a little closer, I was a flower. I know what we're going today. To that cave.

* * *

It was finally 6:00 am so I decided to get ready.

I was dressed in a casual ivory dress, an Arizona denim jacket and combat boots. I did my hair in a french braid and get my messenger bag.

I saw Jason at my door.

"Why were you waiting?" I asked.

"Because I was bored and to give you this."

He leaned in and kissed my on the lips.

I pulled back and hold his hands. We walked downstairs together and parted.

"Hey, mother." I said, cheerfully.

"Good morning, Aunt." Jason said.

"Morning, _Jason_." My mother said, warily.

"Mother, be nice." I muttered.

Mother gave me the eyes that said _Really? _and mouthed: _Fine._

"So what's breakfast mother?" I asked.

"The usual. Eggs, 2 french toast sticks, some bacon and a glass of orange juice." Mother said.

"Ooh, That's sounds de-lish!"

"Of course it does, I'm a great cook."

"Yeah, sure. So, where's father?"

"Went to work early."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he does that sometimes."

"Huh, never knew that."

"So breakfast done. Violet, will you go get Cinna and Willow this time?"

"Sure."

I walked upstairs.

* * *

**_Katniss-_**

When Violet walked up the stairs, I eyed Jason.

"I'm watching you. I know what you did this morning. But that's strike one, two more strikes then you're your in big trouble. Understand?" I said warily.

"Heh, heh. I understand." Jason said, nervously.

Violet came back with Cinna and Willow on each side of her instead Willow in clinging to her leg.

"Um, Violet?" Jason said.

"Yeah?" Violet said, innocently.

"Why is Willow clinging to you?"

"No reason. Why do you asked? I mean I'm not hiding anything." Violet said, quickly. Her blue eyes darting all over the place.

"Um, ok..." Jason said, looking at Violet suspiciously.

"Well, let's get going soon. I wouldn't wanna be late to school."

We started breakfast and finished fast.

"Bye, Violet." I said, sweetly."Bye, Willow and Cinna." I added in.

They waved and walked with Violet.

"See you later,_ Jason_." I said coldly.

My eyes were set on him like a predator on prey, like as if I was in the forest again, hunting them down. My gray eyes were more than that, it gave out a message.

_Don't push your luck._

He said nothing and nervously played with his fingers.

* * *

_**Jason-**_

**(A/N: Azn- One day, I am going to kill you for taking the spotlight. Oh well, you hit all the maximum words so the last part of the chapter is mine! MWA-HA-HA-HA! *thunder crackles behind me with a flash of lightning BOOM!*)**

**(A/N: Oreos- *sing song voice uneasily* Creepy...)**

I ran with all my speed out of that house.

I felt my lungs almost snapped when I stopped.

Violet frowned "What did my mother say? I know she can be mean, but not cruel. You look like you've seen a ghost."

I stopped, still catching my breath. "Nothing, just a question."

* * *

After a day of school (don't forget _agonizing _hours of teasing by Maggie!), we walked down. But I dropped Willow and Cinna home with Violet's dad, his last message was: "Don't let things go too far, Mr. Hawthorne."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Uncle!" I called. We hid our school bags in a room called the "study hall." Violet told me that her mother never ventures in there due to an emotional _stuff_ so, we left it in there.

In the forest, me and Violet just hang out there. We eat berries, we talk, we kissed. Mostly kiss.

But then Violet says, "Hey, I'm going to the lake again. Don't wait up."

"Wait!"

"What is it, Jason?" she said, her last reply.

* * *

_**Violet-**_

Jason said "Why?"

"Because I have a good feeling it would lead us somewhere." I retorted. I took off running, ignoring protests of stopping and reasoning why to do so.

Jason finally tired me out and tackled me. Using a forced kiss, he said, "We don't have any bathing suits."

"Jason, who said I needed a bathing suit? I'm going _alone_." I said, when secretly I did have my bathing suit.

"No-" he started but I already start to run when he jumped in front of me. "No I will not let you go alone."

"Though you might say that." I put a hand on his chest and full pressed my lips against his.

I might've tried French kissing, but it's like, _way _too soon.

We go a couple trees apart for concealment and change.

After he gives me one more kiss for good luck and I have trouble focusing after.

I jump in and the blue world seems unnatural. I swam through the hole, the imaginary oxygen lever in my body going lower and lower.

When I think it's too late for me to live again, I see the opening and surge forward with new found strength.

I surge upward and gasp for air. It fills my lungs again and I lean on my back. I see Jason already there, dripping a red grape in his mouth.

"Hungry?"

"Jason!" I swatted him and kiss him too.

I wasn't going to do anything at all, but maybe some intimacy was needed. Heat rose in my body. Naturally, I needed something to cool me down.

After we change into normal clothes and try to find out where we are.

Instead, we found an opening in the cave. Leading us outside onto a glistening sand! The little beach has warm feeling yet sinister at the same time.

I stared soundlessly, in awe and confusion to where I am.

"What is this place?" I said.

"I dunno." replied Jason. There's a little house near the cave and we walk in trough a opening.

Inside a hammock. Immediately, I am tired from our exhausting swim.

"Why don't you take a nap?" suggested Jason. I pulled him next to me, inhaling his salty scent. "Not unless you sleep with me."

So we cuddle on a hammock, Jason found a blanket and draped it onto us, making me heat up even more.

I nestled my head onto my shoulder and kiss his cheek.

I needed something simple to do before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I wake up, realizing I was still in the mystical land and I ran to the cave. I aroused Jason and we stumbled our way to the cave, still with our clothes on, we run to my house, using the back door.

**(A/N: Oreos- Hey! Remember what Azn said about the last part hers? Not anymore! *Laughs mischievously*)**

**(A/N: Azn- Hey! No fair, Bitch! I already said to type the last chapter! *Partly annoyed/partly frustrated*)**

**(A/N: Oreos- MWA-HA-HA-HA!)**

**(A/N: Azn- Mm, mm, mm.)**

Me and Jason walked quietly to my room and locked the door.

"Oh my god, did you see that place? It was so..." I said in amazement.

"Magical?" Jason said.

"It was so...mystical."

"I see now."

"You do?"

Not really. I was playing along."

I rolled my eyes and lightly punched him on the arm.

"Whatever. But really, on the little beach didn't you feel something?" I implied.

"Hum...I guess, warm? Right?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"_Boys_. They're _so_ clueless."

There was a pause so I told Jason to get out so I could change. He got out and I put on a purple casual dress, my royal purple flats, a touch of mascara, and re-braid my hair.

"Dinner!" Father yelled.

"Coming!" I said.

"Okay, be down in a minute." Jason said.

I walked to Willow's room where Cinna and Willow were having a play date.

"Cinna, Willow, dinner time..." My words drifted off when I saw Willow's room.

"What have you done to this place?" I exclaimed.

The walls were colored with red and blue crayons and their faces covered with marker. Cinna was wearing a boa and Willow was holding a tea cup until she dropped it when she saw me enter the room.

Willow and Cinna started talking at the same time, oblivious to what each other was saying.

"It was Cinna's fault!" Willow said at the same time Cinna said, "It was Willow's fault!"

"Whoa, slow down. One at a time. Now Willow you may go first."

"Thank you. Cinna and me playing tea party." Willow said.

I nodded.

"Then I told him to where boa."

I raised an eyebrow.

I turned to Cinna. I mouthed: _Really?_

He nodded.

Willow continued. "Cinna say 'no' and pick up my crayons."

I nodded again and went to Cinna.

"So, Cinna. What happened after that?" I looked at him, suspiciously.

"So, I grabbed crayons. I got mad and drew on walls." Cinna said innocently.

"What happened next?"

"Willow got really _really_ mad and pick up markers."

"And?"

"She draw on my face." Cinna pointed at Willow accusingly.

"Willow! How could you?" I looked at her meaning _'I'll deal with you later.'_

"Sissy, I not done!"

"Cinna, continue."

"Then, I got _really_ mad and draw on _her_ face."

I sighed and my hand to my head.

"Willow, Cinna. Both of you say sorry." I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Sorry, Willow."

"Sorry, Cinna."

In unison they both said "Sorry, Violet."

I smiled and hugged them.

"It's okay. Now, who's hungry?" I said, cheerfully.

"Me!" they said simultaneously.

Me, Cinna, and Willow raced down the stairs.

Father looked at me and said "What took you so long?"

"Long story." I said, tiredly.

He raised his eyebrows. "What happened to Willow's and Cinna's face?"

"Even longer story."

"Ok...well I'm going to get your mother and then we will start eating."

"Good."

I sat down in a chair next to Jason and leaned on his shoulder.

"You have no idea what I had to put up with back there in Willow's room." I said.

Jason huffed.

"You're telling me. I'm more confused than your father." Jason said.

* * *

**_Jason-_**

**(A/N: Azn- One day, I am going to murder you Oreos.)**

I was finishing up dinner when Willow kicked me.

"Jasey!" Willow said, looking hard.

"Ow, what do you want, Willow?" I said annoyed.

"You not remember?" she demanded, her foot raised as if to stomp my feet.

"No, I remember." I said, rubbing my foot.

"You forgot, Jasey. Jasey _big_ meanie." she said, taking my cup of water and splashed it at my face.

"Willow!" exclaimed Violet.

Violet started to give her a stern talking with Willow and sent her to her room. She tilted her head and did the puppy eyes.

"Not gonna work." Violet said shaking her head.

Willow stomped to her room and crossed her arms. Violet sighed and faced me.

"What's wrong with Willow?" Violet said, wiping a towel at my face.

"I don't know. First she asked if I remembered something, and I said yes. When honestly, I _did_ forget. And then she started getting upset and all. Then she splashed me with a cup of _really _hot water." I said, my voice slightly raised.

She sighed. "Willow is Willow. We'll just find out tomorrow." She leaned in and kissed me but little did I know it was going to be my last kiss for a while.

* * *

_**Katniss-**_

I trudged tiredly to my room my body sore and my head aching.

I walked to my bed and opened up my laptop to check my emails from their school.

I got an interesting one.

_From: Anonymous "Tiff u off"123_

_To: Katniss Everdeen_

_Hey what do you think of this?_

Then I saw an image that would bring betrayal.

It was the image of Violet and Jason kissing in school.

* * *

**OMG! Who could of sent that life-threatening email? *Sarcastic voice* Hmmm...we will never know... Until the next chapter! TEEHEE! :D**

**PLEASE Review.**


End file.
